Wishy Washy
by Vertical Thought
Summary: When Spongebob and Patrick meet a Washer and Dryer...who knows what kind of mishaps can happen! Rated G for God Knows What --


Title: Wishy-Washy

Author: Lickmaflaminlamabitch

Disclaimer: Uh...I don't own Spongebob and washing machines ;;

Spongebob is resting comfortablely, heavily sedated in bed. When his fog horn alarm started blasting out

and it was immediately turned off by none other than Spongebob. Spongebob yawned a bit, but was soon up and running;

he jumped out of his bed in only his tighty-whitey's. He then reached for the post of his bed and grabbed is green

bathrobe and went over to Gary, his snail companion, and patted his shell softly.

"Hey Gary! Do you know what day it is today?" Spongebob said his face beaming with enthusiasm.

"Meow." Gary said normally, it was always such a big mystery how Spongebob ever knew what 'Meow' meant, it was such

a simple little word to ever mean anything of importance; but Spongebob replied his snail's remark anyways.

"Yup it's SUNDAY! Did you get the SUNDAY paper yet?" Spongebob said with as much enthusiasm as the last phrase he

had said earlier.

"Meow," Gary said as he quickly went inside his shell and removed the Sunday Paper from his husk.

"That is great! To bad I won't be reading it with you, since today is a busy day for me, I have to..." Spongebob started

when he then stretches his arms out and grabs a large deep blue bag with flies hovering over it,

"WASH MY DIRTY CLOTHES!"

After that Spongebob went to change into something more appropriate, and ran into his wash room. In there was a

small wooden washing machine, and a shelf for 2 detergents he had bought yesterday. Gary on the other hand just

rolled his eyes, as he then opened out the thick Sunday paper and started reading it.

"Hmm...detergent or detergent in a ball...hmmm," Spongebob contemplated on which of them to use, examining both

very, very closely.

"Oh well, I might as well use both of them...besides these clothes could use a good washing." Spongebob then tosses

in both of the detergents into the machine and turns it on, whistling the ending theme song of Spongebob Squarepants

as he leaves the room. However, Spongebob was oblivious that he didn't put his clothes in the machine and left them

outside in the living room! So obviously, the machine starts spitting out foam on the floor, like a rabid dog on the loose

with some disease.

Once Spongebob was done with his other chores he had to do, which took him about an hour, and then he went

into the washing room. As Spongebob entered he was still whistling the same tune as when he left.

"Now lets see how my little garments a-" Spongebob stared at his machine shaking violently and spewing out foam

everywhere.

"Uh," Spongebob said; as he quietly slipped out of the washroom and walked quickly to his clothes in the living

grabbed them and ran to Gary, grabbed him, and fled the house screaming. Then the pineapple house exploded right behind

them in foam.

"Whew...that was close!" Spongebob said pulling Gary off his head onto the blue smelly bag of clothes.

"MEOW!" Gary said jumping up on the blue bag.

"Oh, Gary! Don't worry; remember the last time I lost my house?" Then within a split second the missing pineapple starts

regrouping slowly.

"See!" Spongebob said standing triumphantly like he had said something so extraordinary.

"Meow," Gary said as he slithered off the bag into the pineapple house, once it was done rebuilding itself.

Spongebob stood outside of his house thinking about where he should wash in clothes now. He didn't feel like using his

anymore since he just blew it up in foam, water and detergent. So Spongebob started pacing around his bag of dirty

clothes till a beaming face sprung up.

"I KNOW!" Spongebob grabbed his bag and ran over to the eastern island head right next door of his pineapple.

"SqUiDWAARRDD!!" Spongebob screamed out as he banged the door.

"What do you want, Spongebob!?" A grumpy old squid came out at the door with a brown shirt looking down at

Spongebob with his horrible smelling bag.

"ICK! What's that smell?!" Squidward said lifting a tentacle to his nose to cover the smell.

"Well Squidward, I need to use you washing machine, since I blew my house up while trying to wash my clothes an-"

Spongebob said till he was interrupted by Squidward.

"Hmmm, let me guess...you want to wash your clothes in my house, and risk getting my house getting blown away and wreak with

a horrible smell? Hmm...I think NOT!" Squidward said as he then slammed the wooden door in Spongebob's face.

"Ok Squiddy!" Spongebob yelled out, "Hmm he must be using his washing machine," Spongebob then yelled out,

"BUT DON'T FEEL BAD SQUIDDY I'LL JUST ASK PATRICK!"

So Spongebob goes over to his best friend in the world, PATRICK! He runs to the next house right next to the

eastern island head. This house is just a rock and on top of it is a fake looking antenna made of sticks. Spongebob

then knocks on the rock and waits for his best pal to get it. A pink, chubby, starfish is seen once the rock has

been lifted.

"Hey Buddy!" Patrick says as he then falls off his rock and falls down on his house, but immediately recovers.

"Hey Pat, do you have a washing machine I could use?" Spongebob said lifting up his dirty bag.

"I sure do buddy! Its right over there," Patrick then points out to the toilet.

"Uh Pat, that's not a washing machine..." Spongebob said looking at Patrick.

"It's not?" Patrick said dumbfoundly. Spongebob did his high pitched, trade mark laugh and patted Patrick on the back.

"Its alrite Patrick, I'll just go to the Laundromat," Spongebob said walking away when Patrick came in front of him.

"I WANNA GO TOOOO!" Patrick said waving his arms about, making his eyes all watery.

"Then let's go! You know what they say, 'The more the merrier!'" Spongebob said walking along with his best friend.

They finally reach the Laundromat called 'The Bucket-o-suds'. They walk into the door, as they go in the little

bell chimes and they walk towards the counter, looking at everything around them. As they reach the counter the clerk is

reading a magazine and doesn't even look up to see who it is. So Spongebob coughs a little, and the clerk looks up at them.

"Can I help you?" The clerk says quite annoyed.

"Yes, can I u-" Spongebob starts till he's pulled back by Patrick.

"Sponge! This is a fancy place," Patrick says and then you see the whole Laundromat with flies, foam and mold everywhere,

" For fancy places, you gotta talk fancy!" Patrick whispers all of this Spongebob, and then Patrick turns over to the clerk.

"Well sir, we were wondering if we could use your spiny-wash-thing for a quarter." Patrick said casually, and then turned

around to give Spongebob a thumbs-up.

"You mean one of the washers and dryers?" The clerk said plainly; no hint of enthusiasm.

"If that's the fancy way to say it, and then YES!" Patrick said emphasizing the last word.

"Uh, ya sure go ahead," the clerk said as he then went back to reading his magazine again.

Patrick and Spongebob stood at the desk waiting for their washing machine. They continue to wait with big grins on their

faces, still waiting for a machine to come to them. When Spongebob tapped the clerk on the shoulder, and the clerk looked

up at him very annoyed.

"Uh, sir, where is our washer and dryer?" Spongebob said sounding quite perplexed.

"It's over there," the clerk said pointing to the aisles and aisles of washers and dryers.

"Oh...we knew that," Spongebob said and then he and Patrick both went into booth seven-teen. Where there was a girl

on booth two and a guy on booth thirty-two.

"So, first time here?" Patrick said to the girl in booth two he just happened to wander off too. The girl lifts a brow up

at Patrick, then grabs her dry clothes and leaves The Bucket-o-suds. Spongebob at booth seven-teen, put his yellow hand into

his pocket to get out a quarter, but to find out there was nothing in his pocket; not even lint. So Spongebob goes over to

booth thirty-two so he can borrow a quarter.

"Uh, do you have a quarter I could borrow?" Spongebob said when all the fish jumps up by his question, looking like he was

going to jump up out of his scales.

"WHO DO YOU WORK FOR!!?" The fish said taking a few steps backward.

"Why the famous Krusty Krab of course," Spongebob said with much pride in his voice mentioning the Krusty Krab. The fish

then gives out a terrified gasp.

"H-HERE TAKE ALL MY MONEY," the fish said digging into his pockets taking out all the money he had on him,

"JUST D-DON'T HURT ME!" The fish said as he then ran right out of The Bucket-o-suds.

"THANK YOU!" Spongebob yelled out at him, "Wow, he's such a great guy giving me more then I asked for," Spongebob

then bent down and picked up one quarter and left the rest of the money on the floor.

Spongebob then goes back to his booth seven-teen and puts in his dirty clothes inside the washing machine.

Spongebob then takes his quarter and puts it inside the slot to start the washing machine; he then put some detergent and

then closed the lid shut. He then took a stool close by and sat down.

"So what do we do now, Spongebob?" Patrick said sitting on a washing machine right across theirs.

"We just sit and wait Pat," Spongebob said while staring at the washing machine. Then about five seconds

Later...

"OH YAY, LOOK AT IT GO!" Patrick said with wide happy eyes looking at the washing machine, with a bright blue sock

going around in a circle.

"UH-HUH, THERE IT GOES AGAIN!" Spongebob said also looking at the same bright blue sock.

One hour later...

"OH YAY, LOOK AT IT GO!" Patrick said with wide happy eyes looking at the washing machine, with a bright blue sock

going around in a circle.

"UH-HUH, THERE IT GOES AGAIN!" Spongebob said also looking at the same bright blue sock. Then the buzzer

goes off on the washing machine.

"Well, that was fun," Spongebob says as he gets up off the stool and starts grabbing the clothes getting ready

to leave The Bucket-o-suds.

"You know...Spongebob...we can use the dryer." Patrick said as he gave Spongebob a nudge with his pink, chubby elbow.

"Patrick I would...if I knew how to use a dryer," Spongebob said looking a bit disappointed.

"Oh it's REALLY easy buddy, LET ME SHOW YOU!" Patrick then yanks and grabs Spongebob's clothes and takes him

towards the section with dryers.

"Look Spongebob it's real easy," Patrick opens up the dryer and starts to dump Spongebob's damp, good smelling clothes

into the dryer; Patrick then turned a couple of knobs and pushed some buttons and then started watching the clothes

go around and around.

"Wow Pat, you really know how to work dryers!" Spongebob said looking quite astonished.

"Well Spongebob," Patrick said looking all conceited and placing his hands, or something related to hands on his hips,

"It takes a lot of practice and patience to master the knob turning."

Spongebob then stares into the dryer watching all of the clothes turn over. He then looks at this vain red mitten

spinning around in the dryer. Spongebob continues looking at the mitten spin around till he gets this idea in his head.

"Wouldn't it be fun to roll around like that Pat," Spongebob says expecting a reply and then turns around to see Patrick,

but he was nowhere in site,"Patrick!?" Spongebob yells out, he then hears noise in booth ten and a guy yelling out

'WEEE! LOOK AT ME ROLL LIKE A POLE!'

"Patrick?" Spongebob says as he meticulously goes over to booth ten and he finds his best friend spinning around in a dryer.

"PATRICK!" Spongebob said sounding very happy to see his friend sound and safe.

"Hey Spongebob! This is fun! YOU GOTTA TRY THIS!" Patrick said while still spinning around in the dryer.

"Alrite!" Spongebob said about to jump into the dryer right next to Patrick's, but the buzzer on Spongebob's dry with his

clothes in it buzzed.

"Oh fish-paste! I have to go get my clothes," Spongebob then grabs all his clothes form the dryer and looks up at the clock

on the wall it read 8:45 p.m; Spongebob gasped and then closed his bag and ran over to Patrick who was still in the dryer.

"Hey Pat, I have to go feed Gary before he chews up the couch, see ya later!" Spongebob then leaves The Bucket-o-suds,

leaving Patrick in the dryer.

"Well, I should get going, since they are going to show the new episode of the guy getting hit with the coconut!" Patrick

says excitedly and tries to get out of the dryer, but figures out he is trapped inside it; so Patrick looks out the window

on the dryer.

"HelllloooOoo..." Patrick calls out to anyone when in 3 minuets the lights go out in The Bucket-o-suds.

"SSSPPPPOOONNNGGGEEEEBBBOOOBBBB!!!!" Patrick yelled out into the deserted laundry mat, and continued to do

so throughout the whole night.


End file.
